Przeszłość przyszłości
by euphoria814
Summary: Historia z powrotem do przeszłości w tle.
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Przeszłość przyszłości**  
 **betowała Zilidya :)**  
 **ostrzeżenia: +18, więc raczej wszystko tłumaczy... początek pierwszego rozdziału angstowy... może być też kilka depresyjnych momentów później...**

* * *

Zaczęło się z pozoru niewinnie — krótką wizytą w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych i szybką kradzieżą. Okute żelazem drzwi zamknęły się za niewidocznym złodziejem, który czym prędzej oddalił się do Wieży Gryffindora, mając nadzieję, że jutrzejszy koniec roku szkolnego odwiedzie panią Pince od dokładnych oględzin biblioteki. Przecież też była człowiekiem — zmęczonym pracownikiem, który podobnie jak wszyscy, oczekiwała z niecierpliwością na urlop. Dwa pełne miesiące spokoju od uczniów, krzyczących, przeszkadzających, bałaganiących i przestawiających jej ukochane zbiory.  
Gruba Dama zrobiła mu miejsce, więc wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, gwarnego i pełnego. Z trudem udało mu się przedostać niezauważonym do swojego dormitorium. Gdy tylko ukrył księgę w przepastnym kufrze, wszedł Ron. Przyglądał się chwilę siedzącemu na łóżku przyjacielowi, ale nie potrafił znaleźć słów.  
— Przykro mi, stary — wydukał w końcu. — Wszyscy uwielbialiśmy Łapę — dodał.  
Odważył się także podejść bliżej i poklepać go po ramieniu. Nie pozostało mu więc nic więcej jak odpowiedzieć bliźniaczym gestem, którego sztuczność bolała w każdym stawie, poruszanej siłą woli, ręki.  
— Hermiona przyjedzie do Nory w sierpniu, może też wpadniesz — zaproponował, chociaż wiedział, że wyrwanie się spod kurateli Dursleyów równa się niemożliwemu lub porwaniu, którego przecież już raz się dopuścili.  
— Jasne, jak tylko będę mógł — kłamiesz.  
Dobrze wiesz, co planujesz w te wakacje, a to nie uwzględnia kontaktów z twoimi przyjaciółmi. Ale jemu to zdaje się wystarczyć. Wstaje. Proponuje wspólną zabawę do białego rana, a ty masz tylko ochotę w końcu wyrwać się stąd. Po raz pierwszy chcesz być z dala od Hogwartu. Wrócić do bezwzględnego wuja, zamknąć się w pokoju i otworzyć przeklętą księgę, która zdaje się wyrywać ze swej kryjówki.  
— Nie dzięki. Ron. Chyba wolę zostać sam — mówisz głucho.  
Słowa same przedostają się przez twoje gardło, przez które nie przeszedł od kilku nocy żaden krzyk. Zastanawiasz się, jaki świat byłby bez Voldemorta, przenikającego do twojego umysłu. Krzywdzącego ostatni bastion spokoju w życiu, które podarował ci ślepy Los. Jesteś pewien, że to nie twoja zasługa, iż żyjesz. Że przetrwałeś klątwę. Sam wiesz najlepiej. Czujesz to każdego dnia — nicość, ogarniającą każdą komórkę twojego ciała. Wypełniającą cię od wewnątrz. Otaczającą z zewnątrz. Znikasz w niej. Rozpływasz się. Sam stajesz się nicością, z którą przyszło ci walczyć.  
— Rozumiem. — Dochodzi do ciebie odpowiedź.  
Wiesz, że to kłamstwo. On nie rozumie. Nikt nie rozumie. Jak mogą zrozumieć? Mają rodzinę. Mają… wszystko. Lilly i James Potterowie nie żyją. Syriusz Black. Zginął. Przez ciebie. Niszczysz wszystko cokolwiek wpadnie w twoje ręce. Myślisz teraz po niewczasie, że bezpieczniejszy byłby nawet w Azkabanie. Ale nie — pędził na złamanie karku do swojego chrześniaka, który doprowadził go do zguby.  
Zbyt wiele śmierci — kołacze ci się po głowie.  
Ron patrzy na ciebie jakoś dziwnie, a ty zastanawiasz się, czy nie powiedziałeś tego na głos. Jeśli tak — to nie komentuje. Wychodzi tak cicho, jak przyszedł. Zawsze wychodzą. Odchodzą. Znikają.  
Ale ty znalazłeś sposób. Jak zatrzymać chwilę. Na zawsze. Nie chcesz wypowiedzieć tego na głos i skończyć jak Faust, ale upajasz się samą myślą… Tak odległą… Zasypiasz marząc…

ooo

Privet Drive jest spokojną ulicą. Jest odpowiednią ulicą. Sąsiedzi są odpowiednio wścibscy, ale też w odpowiedni sposób nie ograniczają twojej prywatności. Zresztą — twojej nie mogą. Nie masz prywatności. Ty nie istniejesz. Mieszkasz teraz co prawda w pokoju — ma nawet okno! — zamkniętym na cztery spusty. Wypuszczany do toalety rzadziej niż Hedwiga. Ptak zresztą też ma tego dość. Krzyku. Strachu. Pretensji o to, że żyjesz, a nie zdechłeś podczas roku szkolnego. Jakoś dziwnym trafem zamordować próbowano cię tylko trzy razy. Śmierciożercy to partacze, skoro nie dorwali piętnastolatka.  
Siadasz na łóżku i sięgasz do kufra, szukając tego jedynego kształtu, który przyniesie ci ukojenie. Przeglądasz ją już od prawie dwóch tygodni. Robisz notatki. Nigdy nie byłeś tak pilnym uczniem jak w tej chwili. Patrząc na atrament, rozlewający się po białej kartce, przypominasz sobie Snape'a, który potrafił odjąć ci punkty nawet za to, że granat jest zbyt rażący na zbyt białym pergaminie zbyt długiej/krótkiej pracy domowej, której zapomniał zadać. Ślizgoni oczywiście byli przygotowani.  
Zaciskasz mocniej dłoń, zwijając ją w pięść. Pamiętasz ostatnie słowa, tuż przed przekroczeniem bram szkoły. Powiedział, że znał raz jednego Harry'ego. I, że nie dorastasz nawet do tego imienia. Nie jesteś godzien go nosić. I musisz przyznać, że nawet nie zabolało. Popatrzyłeś mu tylko w oczy i odpowiedziałeś zwyczajowym 'Oczywiście, panie profesorze'. Coś dziwnego przecięło jego twarz, ale zniknęło wraz z nadejściem Rona.

ooo

Otwierasz na dowolnej stronie, wertujesz. Dotyk pergaminu działa na ciebie kojąco. Odgania demony, które zaległy się w twojej głowie pewnego dnia. I nie opuszczają cię do teraz. Za długo to już trwa. Powinieneś znaleźć w końcu choć ślad zaklęcia. Masz tylko nadzieję, że niepotrzebny będzie ci eliksir.  
W końcu.  
Jest.  
 _Zaklęcie powrotu_.  
Opis jest krótki, enigmatyczny. Zamazany przez lata. Wiesz jedno — możesz wrócić do ludzi, których kochasz. Kochają ciebie. Tyle ci wystarcza. Nie musisz znać odpowiedzi na każde pytanie zadane w takiej sytuacji przez Hermionę. Wrodzona tchórzliwość Rona nie ogranicza cię w czasie. I przestrzeni.  
Zadowolony zaczynasz chichotać w ciemności.  
I dopiero wtedy uświadamiasz sobie, że nawet nie wiesz gdzie jest twoja różdżka. Być może znów skonfiskował ją wuj. Robi tak co roku. Co prawda wyjątkowo wrzucił cię do pokoju z całym ekwipunkiem, nie przeszukawszy chwilę przed, ale nie oznacza to, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Przecież czasem, gdy zmęczony trwasz w chorym półśnie — wchodzą. Sprawdzają czy żyjesz. Zostawiają jedzenie. Wychodzą.  
Rzucasz się więc do swojego kufra bez dna. Przeszukujesz dokładnie każdy jego nieskończony centymetr, aż w końcu z ulgą dotykasz drewnianego przedłużenia twojej osobowości. Może całego siebie. Bez niej nie istniejesz przecież.  
Zamykasz oczy całując jej krawędź. Czujesz końcówką języka smak drewna, własny pot i łzy. Po czym rzucasz kilka krótkich słów, które przynieść ci mogą zarówno śmierć jak i szczęście.

ooo

Harry Potter ocknął się, czując na sobie dotyk obcych rak. Strząsnął je z obrzydzeniem i próbował wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Dłonie, które do tej pory wędrowały po odsłoniętej szyi, badając puls, przytrzymały go mocno, chroniąc przed upadkiem.  
— Nie ruszaj się. Chcę tylko sprawdzić czy nic ci nie jest — usłyszał cichy szept.  
— Gdzie jestem? — spytał.  
Głos jakby nie należał do niego. Zapomniał, że zamknięty u Dursleyów nie mówił ponad dwa tygodnie. Chrypka pewnie zniknie z czasem.  
— W pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu — wyjaśnia nieznajomy chłopak.  
Sadza go z powrotem na trawie i obmacuje kończyny. Po chwili przerywa. Najwyraźniej zadowolony z oględzin.  
— Nic nie złamałeś — informuje go z ulgą. — Co ci strzeliło do głowy spacerować nocą po błoniach? — pyta.  
— Ja… ja… nie wiem. — Harry jest zdezorientowany.  
Z trudem przypomniał sobie ostatnie kilkanaście dni. Coś musiało być nie tak. Nie chciał dostać się z powrotem do Hogwartu.  
— Nieważne. Odprowadzę cię do Wielkiej Sali. Zaczęła się już kolacja. Albo lepiej do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ktoś powinien cię obejrzeć. — Kolejne informacje napłynęły jedna po drugiej. Harry wciąż otumaniony spróbował wstać. Nieznajomy podtrzymał go niemal w ostatniej chwili. Bez zbędnych słów ruszyli w kierunku zamku, który jeszcze nigdy nie był tak daleko jak dzisiejszej nocy.  
Było ciemno. Potter z trudem dostrzegał zarys sylwetki swego wybawcy. Niezbyt wysoki, bardzo szczupły chłopak starał się jak mógł najlepiej nie przewrócić ich obu. W końcu dotarli do bramy i niewielkie źródło światła pokazało mu lekko zakrzywiony nos, bladą twarz i pasma długich czarnych włosów, spływające kaskadą po czarnej szacie z wszytym wężem na piersi.  
— Jesteś w Slytherinie? — spytał zdziwiony.  
Chłopak prychnął z pogardą i puścił go momentalnie.  
— Jeśli zamierzasz napluć mi w twarz za grzechy Salazara Slytherina… — urwał.  
Był wściekły. Niewielkie rumieńce zabarwiły chorobliwą bladość skóry.  
— Nie. Nie o to mi chodziło — tłumaczył się szybko. Ten głos wydał się mu dziwnie znajomy. — Sam dojdę do skrzydła szpitalnego. Dziękuję za pomoc — uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń.  
Została przyjęta wyjątkowo silnym uściskiem, a on sam zlustrowany od stóp do głów. Ciemnowłosy wybawca zmarszczył brwi, ale jeśli zamierzał coś powiedzieć — zachował to dla siebie.  
— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział tylko. — Wiesz jak trafić?  
Harry kiwnął głową i ruszył w dobrze znanym kierunku. Za jego plecami rozległy się kroki odchodzącego chłopaka. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież są wakacje. Hogwart powinien być pusty, a przynajmniej wszyscy uczniowie winni być w swoich domach. Na domiar tego nie znał tego Ślizgona, a myślał, że po twarzach rozpoznaje już niemal każdego. Nim jednak zdążył zareagować, nieznajomy zniknął za zakrętem.  
Odrobinę chwiejnie podążył jego tropem, aż dotarły do niego pierwsze śmiechy. Wielka Sala rozświetlona i gwarna stała przed nim otworem. Na pozór wszystko było w porządku; wiszące na pewnej wysokości zapalone świecie, uczniowie przy czterech stołach, podium, na którym znajdowały się miejsca dla profesorów. Na tym mniej więcej normalność się kończyła, bo zamiast Albusa Dumbledora na samym środku siedział mężczyzna z jednego z portretów w Gabinecie Dyrektora, które Harry oglądał niezliczoną ilość razy. Sam Dumbledore zajmował miejsce bardziej z lewej.  
Harry ze zdumieniem przyglądał się nieznanym twarzom. Nawet Gryfoni, których dostrzegał z tej odległości wydawali się całkiem obcy. W pewnej chwili jednak mignęła mu roześmiana twarz rudowłosej dziewczyny z intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Ją mógłby poznać wszędzie i zawsze.  
Wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc, bojąc się, że to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Ale nie — kilka metrów dalej siedziała jego matka. Cała, zdrowa. Żywa. Młoda.  
Poczuł zbierającą się wilgoć w kącikach oczu, więc po prostu otarł je rękawem brudnym od ziemi. Nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić. Mógł podejść — przywitać się. Może wytłumaczyć, ale najpewniej nikt nie uwierzyłby mu na słowo, a nie był pewien jakie są obecnie warunki w świętym Mungu. Stał więc ukryty za kamienną kolumną i przyglądał się własnej matce, żartującej z przyjaciółkami. Z trudem rozpoznał Molly Weasley. Dalej Artura i chyba jego brata, sądząc po kolorze włosów. Jego ojciec wraz z Syriuszem i Remusem siedzieli naprzeciwko.  
Poczuł się dobrze. Jak nigdy do tej pory. Pozostało tylko znaleźć jedynego człowieka, który mógłby uwierzyć mu w tę niewiarygodną historię.


	2. Chapter 2

Uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać masowo Wielką Salę, więc ukrył się z boku, przepuszczając wszystkich. Kątem oka obserwował jednak drugie wejście, z którego korzystali profesorowie. Obecny dyrektor podobnie jak kilku innych wyszło już i skierowało do swoich prywatnych komnat. Albusa Dumbledore'a nie było jednak nigdzie widać. Harry zacisnął mocniej dłoń na różdżce. Nigdy nie potrafił cierpliwie czekać, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie miał innego wyjścia.  
W pewnym momencie zamigotała mu fiołkowa szata czarodzieja, tak różna od wiecznej czerni, którą prezentowała cała reszta. Dumbledore skręcił w lewo, w ciemny korytarz i zniknął w mroku. Harry bez chwili zastanowienia podążył za nim. Dogonił go kilka metrów dalej.  
— Panie profesorze? — zaczął ostrożnie.  
Dumbledore przystanął i odwrócił się w jego kierunku z ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy.  
— Tak? — Łagodny uśmiech i ton nie zmieniły się przez lata. Nawet te odliczane wstecz.  
— Chciałbym z panem porozmawiać. To bardzo ważne. — Starał się nie brzmieć żałośnie i chyba prawie mu się udało.  
— Oczywiście. Proszę za mną. — To były ostatnie słowa jakie padły, zanim zaprowadził go do swojego gabinetu, który ani trochę nie był podobny do tego dyrektorskiego, zajmowanego w kilkanaście lat później.  
— Panie… — urwał.  
Obaj siedzieli już wygodnie w fotelach. A młodszy kilka lat Albus przyglądał mu się znad nieśmiertelnych okularów połówek.  
— Panie dyrektorze… znaczy profesorze… — Harry zaczął się jąkać. — Nie wiem, czy pan mi uwierzy, ale nazywam się Harry Potter i jestem synem Lilly Evans i Jamesa Pottera — powiedział jednym tchem, obserwując uważnie twarz czarodzieja.  
— Zatem kontynuuj — powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore i rozłożył się wygodniej na czerwono—złotym fotelu.  
Kilka godzin później, kiedy Harry poczuł, że powieki same mu opadają jego opowieść dobiegła końca, a przyszły dyrektor Hogwartu nie przerwał mu ani razu. Nie wysłał też sowy do świętego Munga, żeby zamknąć go na oddziale dla psychicznie chorych. Potter wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, a Albus splótł palce dłoni, kładąc łokcie na biurku i spojrzał na niego wnikliwie. Jego żywe niebieskie oczy zdawały się wywiercać dziury w duszy.  
— Więc… Harry. Zdaje się, że mamy mały problem — zaczął. — Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć kim jesteś, ani nic dotyczącego przyszłości. To mogłoby zmienić przyszłość.  
— A pan?  
— Ja? Ja jestem ponad tym — urwał, spoglądając w dal, a Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawy z delikatnej poświaty, która unosiła się wokół Dumbledore'a. — Tak, ponad. Poza. — Myślami był daleko stąd. — Ale to nas teraz nie dotyczy. Zrobimy tak, Harry. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się odesłać cię z powrotem. — Potter zaprzeczył. Nie chciał wracać. Wszystko zrobił właśnie po to, by nie męczyć się już dłużej w swoim świecie. — Wiem, że wolałbyś zostać, ale z tego co mówiłeś, jesteś jedynym ratunkiem przyszłości. Jestem świadom, że dla tak młodego człowieka to ogromne obciążenie, ale pomyśl sam, co stanie się jeśli nikt nie pokona Voldemorta? — Harrym wstrząsnął dreszcz. Musiał przyznać rację Dumbledore'owi. On tymczasem kontynuował: — Powiem jutro dyrektorowi Dippetowi, że jesteś moim dalekim krewnym i zostałeś przeniesiony do Hogwartu. Tiara przydzieli cię do odpowiedniego domu. Na którym roku byłeś? — spytał ciekawie.  
— Na piątym.  
— W którym Domu?  
— Gryffindorze, panie… profesorze.  
— Sądzę więc, że nie będzie problemu. Na razie zostaniesz w moich prywatnych komnatach. Jutro skrzaty przyniosą ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz. — Umilkł. — Chyba czas iść spać, Harry — powiedział ciepło.  
— Dziękuję — wykrztusił jeszcze Potter, zanim drzwi się zamknęły.

ooo

Następnego dnia znalazł na poręczy łóżka szaty bez oznaczenia Domu, spodnie, koszulę, bieliznę. Jednym słowem — wszystko. Wstał i ubrał się jak najszybciej i podążył w kierunku hałasu. Wielka Sala kipiała energią młodych ludzi. Zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu matki i ojca, ale jeszcze się nie pojawili. Poczuł natomiast na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń, która popchnęła go do przodu.  
— Dyrektorze, to jest właśnie Harry Worthington, o którym panu opowiadałem — zaczął Dumbledore.  
— Znakomicie, Albusie. — Siwowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ale natychmiast ruszył w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego.  
Dumbledore natomiast poprowadził go do dobrze znanego stołka, obok którego na stoliku leżała wysłużona już teraz Tiara Przydziału. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki głosy na sali przycichły. Wszyscy w skupieniu przyglądali się nowemu uczniowi, który bez zapowiedzi pojawił się w środku roku. Harry natomiast niepewnie stawiał kroki na tak dobrze znanym terenie. Usiadł na stołku i poczekał na chwilę, gdy Tiara Przydziału rozłoży się wygodnie na jego głowie.  
Jak za pierwszym razem zaczęła szeptać do siebie niezrozumiale, aż w końcu powiedziała na głos jedno słowo. Znienawidzone słowo, w które Harry nie mógł uwierzyć.  
— Slytherin! — Z najbardziej oddalonego stołu odezwały się brawa.  
Kilku uczniów nawet wstało, ale Potter nie mógł się podnieść. Przyszpilony do siedzenia ogromem komplikacji. Dumbledore podciągnął go za ramię, prowadząc w stronę jego stołu. Na odchodnym rzucił mu tylko zaskoczone spojrzenie, które zapewne odnosiło się do ich wczorajszej rozmowy.  
Dalej już tylko pamiętał co drugie imię i nazwisko, przedstawiających się Ślizgonów. Lucjusz Malfoy — kopia Dracona, a raczej odwrotnie. Narcyza Black. Andromeda, również Black. Teodor Nott. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, co zrobią ci wszyscy ludzie w przyszłości.  
Powitali go mniej lub bardziej wylewnie, przepytując o powód przeniesienia. Gdzie uczył się wcześniej. Odpowiadał na tyle na ile pozwalała mu wyobraźnia, podsuwająca najbardziej prawdopodobne scenariusze. W końcu jednak dobrotliwie wyglądający staruszek uciszył ich i nakazał spożycie śniadania w ciszy i spokoju. Jak na komendę usiedli. Siedzący obok dryblas, który wyglądał na protoplastę Goyle'a wytłumaczył mu szeptem, że to Horacy Slughorn — opiekun Domu. Podziękował mu równie cicho i zabrał się do jedzenia.  
Szybko zorientował się, że to był drugi z jego błędów dzisiejszego dnia. Pierwszym było nałożenie Tiary Przydziału. Ten natomiast równie dramatyczny w skutkach zmusił go do przeproszenia i ucieczki z Wielkiej Sali. Mdłości, które odczuwał, w ostatniej chwili doprowadziły go do pustej łazienki na końcu korytarza. Wymiotował kilka minut, pozbywając się jedzenie, które ledwo zdążył połknąć. Potem, gdy siedział oparty o pokrytą płytkami ścianę, ktoś podał mu wilgotny ręcznik. Podziękował szybko, przecierając twarz. Dopiero po chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że nad nim stoi ten sam chłopak, który wczoraj doprowadził go do bram Hogwartu.  
— Za wczoraj też dziękuję — wybąkał nieśmiało, wstając.  
Czuł się o wiele lepiej, ale osłabienie dawało o sobie znać. Nie pamiętał, kiedy jadł u Dursleyów, a podróż w czasie, którą odbył dodatkowo obciążyła jego organizm.  
Chłopak skinął tylko głową, nie odzywając się. Podniósł szczupłą dłoń i dotknął jego nadgarstka. Puścił niemal natychmiast, marszcząc brwi.  
— Jeśli nie chcesz więcej wymiotować… radzę ci zjeść owsiankę albo coś równie lekkiego. Najlepiej rób tak do końca tego tygodnia, powoli zwiększając porcje — powiedział spokojnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Potem po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę drzwi. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał komentować jego niedożywienia.  
— Czekaj! — krzyknął Harry. — Poczekaj chwilę — poprosił spokojniej, gdy nieznajomy zatrzymał się. Przygarbiony wyglądał na o wiele niższego niż w rzeczywistości. — Jestem Harry Worthington — przedstawił się podanym przez Dumbledore'a nazwiskiem. — Jesteśmy w jednym domu.  
— Zauważyłem — odpowiedział sucho. Zreflektował się jednak i wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. — Severus, Severus Snape.  
Harry opadł do tyłu na ścianę i prawie się po niej zsunął, ale czarnowłosy złapał go tak jak wczoraj.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? Byłeś wczoraj w skrzydle szpitalnym? — pytał.  
Wydawał się delikatnie zaniepokojony. Przyłożył mu palce do szyi i chwilę odliczał.  
Harry tymczasem krzyczał. Jak najgłośniej mógł. Mentalnie. Czując na sobie dłonie największego wroga zaraz po Voldemorcie. Znienawidzony mistrz eliksirów właśnie mierzył mu puls, sadzał na posadzce i wyciągał różdżkę. Zanim rozbrzmiało do końca _Wingardium Leviosa_ sapnął, że już wszystko w porządku i chce wrócić tylko do sali.

ooo

Wypadek w łazience poszedł szybko w niepamięć. Severus nie kpił. Właściwie milczał. Nie powiedział ani słowa. Siedział tylko w kącie w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów i czytał. Nie zwracał uwagi na wszystko, co działo się dookoła. Inaczej Harry, który starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Wszystkich rodziców przyszłych kolegów, którzy byli starsi od niego o dwa lata. Każdego ze swojego roku. Rozkład dormitoriów. Ich ulubione rozrywki. Styl bycia.  
Ktoś przysiadł się do niego, a blond włosy szybko dały mu zrozumienia, że obecny przywódca zamierza go wybadać. Lucjusz Malfoy, gestem pełnym godności i elegancji, założył nogę na nogę.  
— Więc Harry — zaczął dość chłodno, ale nie na tyle by wystraszyć Pottera. — Czym zajmowałeś się w Durmstrangu? — Zrobiło się bardzo cicho.  
— Byłem szukającym — odpowiedział szybko. — Słyszałem, że tu także gracie w quidditcha.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Tak. Szukającym, powiadasz? Nie jesteś za młody? — spytał, unosząc brwi.  
— Grałem od jedenastego roku życia, Lucjuszu. — Jego głos był opanowany.  
Doskonale wiedział w co gra ze Ślizgonem i nie zamierzał się poddać.  
Kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń skierowało się w jego stronę, ale nikt nie skomentował rewelacji. Czarnowłosy chłopiec w głębi pokoju oderwał oczy od czytanej księgi i popatrzył na niego intensywną czernią swoich oczu. Świdrował go przez chwilę, a niezauważony powrócił do lektury.  
— Chciałbyś spróbować na jutrzejszym treningu? Nasz szukający jest… — zawiesił głos. — na zwolnieniu lekarskim. — Wykrzywił usta w krzywym uśmiechu, który wcale nie był przyjemny.  
— Wypadek podczas lotu? — spytał Potter wiedząc, że i tak nie uzyska prawdziwej odpowiedzi.  
Lucjuszowi przerwał jednak zrywający się z fotela Severus. Niemal przewrócił mebel i podszedł pewnie do kanapy, na której siedzieli.  
— Lucjuszu, może poinformowałbyś Worthingtona, że były szukający spadł z wysokości trzydziestu metrów, bo jesteśmy w stanie wojny z Gryffindorem, a oni nie przebierają w środkach! — Niemal krzyczał. Nabiegła krwią twarz wyrażała tylko ogromne wzburzenie i złość. — Jesteś tak zdesperowany, że wciągasz chłopaka, który nie ma zielonego pojęcia o tym, co się dzieje?! — Znów podniósł głos.  
— Sev, rozchorujesz się od tych nerwów. — Malfoy przeciągał każde słowo. Nie wydawał się przejęty reakcją Snape'a. Wręcz przeciwnie — uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do Harry'ego.  
— To nie ty zbierałeś Rosiera. — Severus wymierzył kościsty palec w jego stronę i, zostawiając wstrząśniętych Ślizgonów, wyszedł w stronę swojego dormitorium.  
Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi rozpoczęły się szepty, które zagłuszyły myśli Pottera.  
Lucjusz natomiast wstał z przepraszającym uśmiechem na ustach.  
— Obawiam się, że dzielisz z nim pokój. Mamy dwuosobowe dormitoria — poinformował go spokojnie. — Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, to histeryk. Gdybyś się jednak zdecydował, trening jest jutro o szesnastej. Na boisku. Nie przegapisz. — Ruszył w stronę następnych zamkniętych drzwi, najwyraźniej udając się na spoczynek.  
Odprowadził go rozmarzony wzrok niezbyt wysokiej blondynki o dużo za bardzo ostrych rysach twarzy.

ooo

Harry wszedł do swojej sypialni pełen największych obaw. Kilku kolegów z jego roku poinformowało go, że tylko Severus miał wolne miejsce w pokoju i nie zmieni się to raczej do końca semestru, więc najpewniej był skazany na niego. Nie wiedział za bardzo, jak ma odnosić się do tego chłopaka. W pamięci miał tylko sarkastyczne uwagi starszej wersji, która obecnie chodziła w rozpiętej granatowo czarnej koszuli i sprawdzała swoje notatki.  
— Już jesteś — rzucił tylko coś, co nie było ani stwierdzeniem ani pytaniem. — Tam jest twoje łóżko. — Wskazał palcem pościelony mebel.  
Na tym dyskusja się urwała. Potter przeglądnął rzeczy, które kupił mu Dumbledore i plan zajęć na jutro. Następny dzień był największym testem — musiał zorientować się, jak duże braki ma i z kim będzie mógł wszystko nadrobić.  
Wyciągnął z dołu kufra ciemnozieloną, jedwabną piżamę i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Wrócił niedługo potem zastając egipskie ciemności. Z trudem dotarł do łóżka nie posługując się jednak _Lumosem_. Miał nadzieję, że niewygodny współlokator już śpi i za wszelką cenę nie chciał go obudzić.  
Zamknął oczy rozmyślając o tym, jak rude loki jego matki błyszczą w słońcu. Bardzo chciał z nią porozmawiać i zamierzał zrealizować ten pomysł jutrzejszego dnia. Co prawda, Severus przestraszył go niby-konfliktem z Domem Lwa, ale nie sądził, by było to coś aż tak poważnego.  
— Jadłeś? — usłyszał nagle cichy głos. Wydawał się być aksamitnym w mroku nocy.  
— Tak — odpowiedział szybko.  
Nic więcej już nie usłyszał tej nocy. Rankiem, gdy się obudził, Snape'a nie było już w pokoju.


	3. Chapter 3

Śniadanie wypadło bardzo cicho, a chwilowe ożywienie Ślizgonów okazało się efektem jego przyłączenia do ich Domu. Jak powiedział mu Teodor Nott, dzięki niemu osiągnęli przewagę liczebną nad Gryfonami. Harry nie potrafił się z tego cieszyć. Już, gdy wchodził do Wielkiej Sali, podchwycił wściekłe spojrzenie Huncwotów.  
Z opowiadań Syriusza wynikało, że byli uroczą grupą Gryfonów, którzy przez wszystkie swoje lata pobytu w Hogwarcie, płatali Ślizgonom rozmaite psikusy. Jednak rygor, z którym zapoznano go rano, niczym nie przypominał mu szkolnych zaleceń wydawanych przez prefektów za jego czasów. Astoria Greengrass poinformowała go, że samotne spacery i oddalanie do grupy jest niezwykle niebezpieczne i niemal niepraktykowane. Powinien umówić się z kolegami z roku i w ten sposób docierać na poszczególne zajęcia. Dodała również, że da mu listę zaklęć ochronnych, które powinien przerobić do końca tygodnia. Przez chwilę patrzył na brunetkę z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, pewny, że to jakiś żart. Ale żaden z otaczających go piątoklasistów nie parsknął śmiechem.  
— Co tu się, u diabła, dzieje? — spytał głucho.  
— Jesteśmy w stanie wojny, panie Worthington — mruknął Severus, przechodząc obok niego.  
Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo czarodziej wyszedł już na korytarz.  
— A on może wychodzić sam? — spytał buntowniczo.  
— Snape radzi sobie doskonale — burknęła Astoria.  
Na tym dyskusja się urwała. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć o nim ani słowa więcej, więc Harry po prostu przestał wypytywać. Ruszył natomiast, zgodnie z instrukcjami, w dużej grupie Ślizgonów najkrótszą drogą w stronę sali eliksirów.  
Horacy Slughorn przemierzał klasę długimi, niespiesznymi krokami, które nijak nie kojarzyły mu się z lekcjami eliksirów. Poprawiał niemal natychmiast każdy najmniejszy błąd i tłumaczył do skutku, cokolwiek pozostało niezrozumiałe i Harry po dziesięciu minutach miał dość. Do jego pracy wtrącono się co prawda tylko czterokrotnie, ale Potter nigdy nie przepadał za natychmiastowym poprawianiem wszystkiego.  
Instrukcje na tablicy i podpowiedzi w podręczniku były tak klarowne jak Wywar Żywej Śmierci, który zaczernił jego kociołek. Profesor podszedł do niego i ponownie zajrzał do eliksiru.  
— Och to pan, panie Worthington — zaczął radośnie. — Eliksir niemal idealny. Brakuje panu wprawy przy siekaniu liści nagietka, ale proporcje były doskonale dobrane. — Harry pomyślał, że gdyby Snape dawał choć połowę tych instrukcji, które dostali od Slughorna byłby prymusem. — Chciałbym zaprosić pana do pewnego klubu… — zaczął po chwili ciszy.  
Potter nigdy nie słyszał o Klubie Ślimaka czy czymś podobnym, ale wiedział jedno — na zaproszenie opiekuna domu nie daje się odpowiedzi odmownych.

ooo

Obiad, podczas którego zjadł garść owoców i zapił je sokiem z dyni, wypadł niezwykle spokojnie. Wciąż nie miał jak nawiązać kontaktów z rodzicami, ale samo spoglądanie na nich sprawiało mu przyjemność. Właśnie podczas posiłków miał największą możliwość obserwacji Lilly i Jamesa, którzy zdawali się zbytnio za sobą nie przepadać. Młody Potter niejednokrotnie robił jej nic nieznaczące psikusy, na co ona odpowiadała urażonym piskiem i tak trwali – siedząc naprzeciwko siebie, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy.  
— Zastanowiłeś się nad moją propozycją? — spytał nagle ktoś za nim.  
Drgnął przestraszony, ale uspokoił się odrobinę rozpoznając Malfoya.  
— Będę — zdecydował w jednej chwili.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i odszedł na swoje miejsce. Szepnął jeszcze coś do Notta i Briana Zabiniego i zabrali się za jedzenie.  
Wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać, odchodząc od stołów i kierując się w stronę własnych dormitoriów, czy tak jak część Ślizgonów – w stronę boiska do quidditcha. Harry został przy stole sam, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej dziś Dumbledore znajdzie chwilę by z nim porozmawiać. Wicedyrektor zdawał się być bardziej zajętą osobą niż dyrektor Armand, który często spacerował po korytarzach, zagadując uczniów.  
— Przemyśl to jeszcze — wyszeptał mu do ucha dobrze znany głos.  
Harry ponownie drgnął zaskoczony, zastanawiając się czy to jakiś dziwny zwyczaj Ślizgonów – rozpoczynanie rozmów w najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych momentach, od najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych słów.  
— Co? — spytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.  
Czarne tęczówki zwęziły się nieznacznie i Snape uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.  
— Każda propozycja Lucjusza ma podtekst. Przemyśl, po której stronie chcesz stanąć — dodał jeszcze bardziej enigmatycznie.  
I tak jak poprzednio po prostu wstał i wyszedł.  
Harry przez chwilę myślał, że być może Voldemort – choć w tych czasach wciąż Tom Riddle – zaczął już zbierać zwolenników, jednak jak dotąd nie dostrzegł ani jednej osoby z Mrocznym Znakiem. Nie był pewien, kiedy zaczęto je stosować, ani w którym momencie swojego życia Ślizgoni dołączyli do szaleńca – jednak czuł, że to nie jest ten moment. Zresztą – ostrzegł przecież Dumbledore'a, który jako zastępca dyrektora miał przecież dość dużą władzę. Nie wpuści Riddle'a do Hogwartu i utrudni mu tym samym organizowanie szeregów i szerzenie herezji.  
Zjadł ostatnią porcję lekkostrawnej zupy i wstał, kierując się wprost na boisko do quidditcha. Jak zauważył, część zawodników była już w powietrzu. Lucjusz latał bardzo dobrze. Jego blond włosa głowa była doskonale widoczna w tak słoneczny dzień jak dziś. Gdzieś niedaleko niego byli też Nott i Zabini, a Avery właśnie odrywał się od murawy.  
Ku swemu najszczerszemu zdumieniu, na trybunach dojrzał też Snape'a, który, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągnął jedną z grubych ksiąg i wertował ją w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Nawet za młodu miał ostry profil i wyglądał na o wiele starszego niż w rzeczywistości. Harry musiał szybko zrewidować część poglądów na jego temat. Dotąd na przykład przekonany był o wzajemnej przyjaźni pomiędzy Lucjuszem a Severusem, ale dotychczasowe doświadczenia utwierdziły go w tym, że obaj są w pewnym sensie książętami Slytherinu. Słyszał nawet, jak Astoria nazwała Snape'a Księciem Półkrwi.  
Lucjusz, jak przystało na arystokratę i jedynaka, rządził wszystkimi według własnego uznania, oczekując bezwarunkowego posłuszeństwa. Harry'ego, jako całkiem nowego członka społeczności początkowo wybadał, by powoli wdrożyć go w system, choć ten wcale nie zamierzał współpracować. Tęsknił za quidditchem, a wiedząc, że jego ojciec również jest w drużynie, nie mógł sobie odmówić przyjemności zmierzenia się z mistrzem.  
Snape natomiast był zagadką. Nie odzywał się zbyt często, ale gdy to robił, wkładał kij w mrowisko, po czym znikał. Jego zdawkowe uwagi wywoływały burze i choć Lucjusz zdawał się go akceptować, najczęściej jednak występowali przeciwko sobie. Snape dawał wybór. Rzucał swoją opinię na forum, po czym nie czekając na skutek, opuszczał pole walki, jakby to, co dzieje się w jego domu, wcale go nie dotyczyło. I trochę tak było. Nie brał udziału we wczorajszym zebraniu. Nie grywał w quidditcha. Nie interesował się tym, co zrobią podczas wyprawy do Hogsmeade, ani tym jak odegrać się na Gryfonach za skradzenie im portretu Salazara Slytherina sprzed wejścia do lochów.  
Był outsiderem i to w czystej postaci. A teraz, jakby to wszystko nie było prawdą, wstał i machał do Harry'ego. Chłopak chwilę zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie odpowiedzieć tym samym, ale Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił w jego kierunku coś, co okazało się tarczą.  
Chwilę potem poczuł pierwsze zaklęcie uderzające go w plecy i zatrzymujące się na ochronnej barierze Snape'a.


	4. Chapter 4

Kilka zaklęć przemknęło nad głową Harry'ego, ale nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, kto go atakuje. Pierwsze zatrzymał czar Snape'a, a kolejnym młody Potter ominął, uskakując w bok. Przeczołgał się po mokrej wciąż trawie, aż zszedł z pola widzenia. Gruby pień drzewa osłaniał go przez chwilę, ale w końcu i jego prześladowcy zmienili pozycje i ponownie znalazł się pod ostrzałem. Kolejny uskok i wyciągnął różdżkę mierząc. Właśnie miał wypowiedzieć pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło mu do głowy, gdy spojrzał prosto w roziskrzone oczy Syriusza Blacka.  
Gryfon stał naprzeciwko niego i czekał ewidentnie na pierwszą reakcję młodszego czarodzieja. Harry zawahał się, a wtedy Black uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
— Tchórz, jak każdy Ślizgon — zakpił.  
W jego wyciągniętej ręce zamigotała różdżka.  
— Czekaj! — krzyknął Harry.  
Black roześmiał się.  
— Aż przybiegnie twój chłopak? — spytał retorycznie. — Widziałem, jak Smarkerus cię bronił. Urocze — przeciągnął ostatnie słowo.  
Harry nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego, że prosto w jego plecy uderzy _Expeliarmus_ , wytrącając mu różdżkę z ręki.  
Nad jego obolałym ciałem przeszedł młody Remus Lupin i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
— Syriuszu... — zaczął prosząco.  
— Dlaczego znowu nam przeszkadzasz? — warknął tamten. — Prawie go mieliśmy z Jamesem. Peter odpiera tych, pożal się Merlinie, Węży — sarknął.  
— Jestem prefektem... — spróbował ponownie tamten łagodnym głosem.  
Ten spokój przypominał Harry'emu późniejszy ton, którym posługiwał się Remus. Pokorę z jaką podchodził do ludzi i ugodowość, podziwianą tak przez wszystkich.  
— Dlatego powinieneś z nami starać się wyplenić to robactwo — warknął Black. — Słyszałeś co stało się nieopodal Castle Combe? — spytał głośno. — Jeśli ich nie powstrzymamy, wszyscy zginiemy! — krzyknął.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby on miał coś z tym wspólnego... — zaczął ostrożnie Lupin. — Raczej nie opuszczał szkoły...  
— Ale gdy tylko to zrobi, pójdzie do tamtego na służbę — warknął Black.  
Harry nie wiedział, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby silne dłonie nie postawiły go na nogach, a kolejne _Expeliarmusy_ nie przecięły powietrza. Syriusz upadł parę metrów dalej, a Severus Snape złapał jego różdżkę. Lucjusz Malfoy, w stroju do gry w quidditcha i miotłą, stał za nim i patrzył pogardliwie na Lupina.  
Harry w końcu opanował się na tyle, by ująć swoją własną różdżkę. Podziękował cicho za obronę, ale żaden ze starszych Ślizgonów nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem. Snape powoli obracał różdżkę Blacka w palcach i patrzył na niego coraz drapieżniej. Po chwili westchnął, rzucił własność Syriusza na trawę i obrócił się w stronę Lucjusza.  
— Idziemy — stwierdził po prostu Malfoy.  
Kilka minut później, gdy weszli do szatni, Snape pchnął go na najbliższą ścianę, przyciskając ciałem do płaskiej powierzchni. Harry momentalnie odbił się i uchylił, wyciągając różdżkę. Gdy na jego ustach zamajaczyło pierwsze zaklęcie, Lucjusz od tak złapał dłonią za jego jedyną broń i pozbawił go jej.  
Snape spojrzał na niego kpiąco. Pojedyncza zmarszczka pojawiła się na jego czole, kiedy nad czymś się zastanawiał.  
Szatnia była pusta. Zza okien słychać było pozostałych zawodników, którzy kontynuowali trening.  
Lucjusz Malfoy podszedł do jednej z ławek i usiadł na niej, wciąż trzymając różdżkę Harry'ego w dłoniach. Powoli odpiął pierwszą sprzączkę przy rękawicy i rzucił ją tam, gdzie postawił wcześniej miotłę. Po chwili wylądowała tam druga.  
— A teraz Worthy — zaczął zdrabniając jego przybrane nazwisko. — Wyjaśnimy sobie pewne kwestie, bo widzę, że nic do ciebie nie dotarło. — Jego głos był trochę zmęczony.  
Snape stanął za plecami Malfoya i wyciągnął ze swoich szat podręcznik do eliksirów. Położył go w jednej z szafek i oparł się o nią.  
— Na przykład dlaczego wyszedłeś bez ochrony ze szkoły — mruknął zniecierpliwiony.  
— Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? — spytał Harry.  
Snape właśnie miał otworzyć usta, gdy Malfoy podniósł dłoń do góry.  
— Właściwie możesz robić to, co chcesz i jak chcesz, jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że strata twojej osoby to strata dla drużyny — zawiesił głos — musisz zacząć stosować się do pewnych zasad, które zapewne Astoria wyjaśniła ci na samym początku.  
Harry zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.  
— Więc broniliście mnie, bo jestem w drużynie? — spytał zszokowany.  
Niemal momentalnie wszystkie elementy trafiły na swoje miejsce i prychnął.  
— Jakie to ślizgońskie — dodał.  
Snape spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, ale emocja szybko została zastąpiona przez gniew.  
— Dokładnie, ślizgońskie i gdybyś jeszcze nie był w temacie; sam jesteś Ślizgonem. Jeśli zamierzasz wchodzić Gryfonom pod różdżkę to twoja sprawa, ale byłoby pożądanym, gdybyś dotrwał do Mistrzostw Quidditcha — warknął.  
— Myślałem, że nie jesteś raczej przeciwny... — wypluł Harry, a Snape wydął wargi.  
— Moje prywatne zdanie w walce o Puchar Domu się nie liczy. Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś, mości Worthingtonie, o czymś takim jak praca zespołowa, ale w tym przypadku właśnie ta zasada obowiązuje — urwał.  
Malfoy poderwał się na równe nogi, rozdzielając ich obu.  
— Urocze, ale nieracjonalne — powiedział chłodno. — Mnie bardziej interesuje, dlaczego zawahałeś się przy rzuceniu zaklęcia na Blacka, a Snape omal nie oberwał... — zawiesił znacząco głos. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli jesteś ich szpiegiem, to w końcu się dowiemy... — warknął. Oburzenie na twarzy Harry'ego było tak doskonale widoczne, że Malfoy pokiwał przecząco głową. — To nie to — mruknął. — Więc co, panie Worthington... To jakaś rodzina? Przyznam się szczerze, że nie słyszałem nigdy o rodzinie o tym nazwisku. — Zaczął się przechadzać. — Możesz powiedzieć skąd pochodzicie? — spytał wprost. — Kto jest twoim antenatem? Która to linia?  
Harry zarumienił się, ale wciąż milczał. Dotąd sądził, że to kłamstwo da się utrzymywać dłużej, ale najwyraźniej nie docenił ślizgońskiego zamiłowania do czystokrwistych korzeni. Postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i patrząc głęboko w chłodne oczy Lucjusza, rzekł.  
— Mam mugolskie korzenie. Tylko mój ojciec jest stuprocentowym czarodziejem, moja matka natomiast miała niemagicznych rodziców — powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, ale nie podając nazwisk. — Znajdźcie sobie innego szukającego — dodał.  
Tak jak można było się spodziewać – twarz Lucjusza zmieniła się. Wyraz zamyślenia ustąpił miejsca lekkiemu szokowi i zmartwieniu. Chwilę panowała cisza, a gdy Harry w końcu poruszył się i odebrał bez słowa różdżkę, Lucjusz złapał go za ramię.  
— Nie sądzę, jednak radzę ci nie mówić o tym głośno — poradził spokojnie. — Severusie, mógłbyś... — poprosił cicho Snape'a.  
— Jasne, jestem idealną niańką — parsknął tamten, ale ruszył w stronę Pottera. — Odprowadzę cię i masz się nie ruszać już nigdzie w pojedynkę. Gdybyś się tak głupio nie gapił na Evans i Pottera nie mielibyśmy tego problemu...

ooo

Drzwi do ich dormitorium zamknęły się za nimi. Snape obłożył je kilkoma zaklęciami wyciszającymi i obrócił się niespiesznie. Harry usiadł na swoim łóżku i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, na co tamten skrzywił się po raz setny tego dnia. Przynajmniej wyjaśniła się kwestia zmarszczek.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że tak grzecznie słuchasz się Malfoya — mruknął, gdy cisza przedłużała się.  
— Słuchać się, a mieć wybór to dwie rzeczy, panie Worthington — warknął tamten. — Mamy z Lucjuszem umowę, która nie powinna cię interesować i układ, który z pewnością żaden Gryfon nie nazwałby przyjaźnią, a ty cuchniesz mi Gryffindorem na milę — dodał. — Myślisz, że dlaczego zgodziłem się na mieszkanie z tobą? Dostawienie jednego łóżka gdziekolwiek nie byłoby problemem — wytłumaczył. — Obserwowałem cię i teraz sobie pogadamy na temat gryfońskiego idiotyzmu — oznajmił. — Nie wiem kim jesteś i nie obchodzi mnie to. Każdy ma jakieś tajemnice. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to twoi mugolscy krewni głodzili cię. — Uniósł wysoko brwi, gdy Harry zaczerwienił się. — Jednak to nie moja sprawa. Chcę za to wiedzieć dlaczego tak bardzo interesują cię Evans i pieprzeni Huncwoci, bo to już sprawa całego Domu. Mieliśmy prawie święty spokój, aż do momentu, gdy się pojawiłeś — urwał.  
Harry milczał, obserwując jak Snape chodzi w kółko po małej przestrzeni. Był zgarbiony i zdenerwowany. Czarna szata zaczepiała się od czasu do czasu o krzesła czy regał, ale nie reagował.  
— Więc lepiej zacznij mówić, bo veritaserum nie jest jedynym eliksirem, który potrafię zrobić — zagroził.  
Harry jeszcze raz wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, które wypuścił ze świstem. Właśnie miał otworzyć usta i ponownie opowiedzieć tę samą historię, którą uraczył Dumbledore'a, gdy usłyszał swój własny głos.  
— Jestem tu nowy, chciałem rozeznać się w sytuacji. Podobno mugole giną przez czarodziei z rodu Slytherina... — urwał.  
Snape zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
— I myślisz, że to nasza sprawka? Niby jak mielibyśmy opuścić zamek? — spytał. — Jesteśmy zamknięci tu cały rok i te pogłoski na równi niepokoją i nas — urwał. Milczał chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś aż w końcu podjął decyzję i pochylił się nad Harrym, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Ja też jestem mugolskiego pochodzenia, Worthy... — urwał. — Moja matka jest czarownicą, a ojciec — splunął — mugolem. To nie są najbezpieczniejsze czasy, żeby przyznawać się do takiego pochodzenia.  
Harry patrzył na niego w kompletnym szoku. Nie spodziewał się przez całe pięć lat nauki, że Snape mógłby nie być czystokrwistym. Przyjaźń z Malfoyem i samo bycie śmierciożercą wskazywało na to ewidentnie. Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, ale Snape najwyraźniej nie liczył na żadne słowa, bo usiadł na swoim łóżku i sięgnął po jakiś podręcznik. Chwilę wertował kartki, aż w końcu, gdy Harry myślał, że rozmowa jest już zakończona, podniósł nagle głowę.  
— Dlatego dobrze radzę; waż słowa.


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego dnia Harry nie bez zdziwienia zauważył, że Snape nie spuszcza go z oka. Nie czuł się śledzony, a jedynie pilnowany, co irytowało go tym bardziej. Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy, a na pewno nie wrednych Ślizgonów, choć coraz trudniej było mu nazywać tak członków własnego Domu.  
W zasadzie uczniowie Slytherinu nie różnili się bardzo od Gryfonów. Wieczorami przesiadywali w Pokoju Wspólnym, gwarnym, choć mrocznym przez wszechobecną zieleń i chłodne srebro. Dziewczęta plotkowały i chichotały całkiem jak Ginny i Lavender, gdy coś ciekawego wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie, a chłopcy grali w szachy, a nawet w Eksplodującego Durnia.  
Co dziwniejsze nie uświadczył żadnych podejrzanych zbiorowisk ludzi, którzy poświęcaliby czas na knucie czy snucie planów mających na celu pogrążenie Gryfonów, czy wręcz całego świata w chaosie. Nikt nie używał słowa szlama czy czystokrwiści w odniesieniu do kogokolwiek, choć pewne napięcia czuło się w powietrzu.  
Drużyna quidditcha z Lucjuszem Malfoyem na czele przetestowała rankiem jego możliwości i oficjalnie zdecydowano, że Harry zostanie szukającym. Planowali kilka treningów przed meczem z Gryffindorem, który miał odbyć się już za dwa tygodnie, więc chłopak czuł niemałą tremę. Z kronik Hogwartu ze swoich czasów wiedział, że James Potter zawsze pierwszy łapał znicz, więc był z góry przygotowany na wynik rozgrywki. Cieszył się na samą myśl, że wraz z własnym ojcem wzbije się w powietrze i zmierzy, ale gorycz, którą czuł na myśl o porażce nie dawała mu spokoju. Dotąd tylko raz przegrał, ale ponieważ w grę wchodzili dementorzy uważał, że nie w pełni się to liczy.  
\- Goyle i Alderton będą ochraniać cię z prawej i lewej – tłumaczył mu Malfoy. – Nie zwracaj uwagi na tłuczki. Kaflem zajmiemy się ja i Regulus, więc powinniśmy nadrobić dodatkowe punkty. Potrzeba nam dwieście sześćdziesiąt punktów, żeby wysunąć się na prowadzenie. To dużo, ale nie jest to niemożliwe.  
\- Kto broni? – spytał rzeczowo Harry. Dwa razy już sprawdził ustawienia poszczególnych graczy na każdym etapie gry. Strategia była przemyślana i z łatwością można było dostosować ją do sposobu gry przeciwnika.  
\- Thorfinn. Dotąd Bellatrix radziła sobie doskonale, ale po upadku podczas ostatniego meczu postanowiliśmy wycofać kobiety w reprezentacji – wyjaśnił sucho. – Wyższa konieczność.  
Alderton chrząknął nerwowo ze swojego krzesła.  
\- Jeśli masz jakieś pytania jeszcze… Czekam – dodał Lucjusz.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie bardzo wiedział o co miałby zapytać. Dokładnie znał swoją rolę w grze i w zasadzie tłumaczenie mu całej strategii tego meczu było bezsensowne. Jego rolą było złapanie znicza. Nie musiał przejmować się latającymi tłuczkami czy kaflem.  
\- Severus zrobi dla ciebie na jutro eliksir poprawiający wzrok – poinformował go Lucjusz, gdy cisza przedłużała się.  
\- Hm?  
\- Latanie w okularach jest niewygodne i niebezpieczne – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia. – Staraj się też wysypiać i nie wpaść w kłopoty przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie, bo nie mamy nikogo, kto mógłby cię zastąpić. W zasadzie mieliśmy ogromne szczęście, że postanowiłeś się przenieść akurat teraz do Hogwartu – stwierdził Malfoy dziwnym tonem.

ooo

Jak powiedział Lucjusz, rankiem następnego dnia Snape przyniósł mu niemiłosiernie śmierdzący eliksir. Mikstura o wyglądzie szlamu z kanałów nie wyglądała na coś, co chciałby zażyć nawet za cenę życia, ale Severus dopilnował, by wypił ją do ostatniej kropelki.  
\- Jeśli zauważysz jakieś skutki uboczne, natychmiast mnie o nich poinformuj – warknął, gdy Harry pozieleniał na twarzy z obrzydzenia.  
\- Ma fatalny smak – rzucił Worthington nim Snape wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to zaliczało się do skutków ubocznych – zauważył chłodno.  
\- Będzie, jeśli zwymiotuję.  
W zasadzie nie miał już na to aż takiej ochoty, ale możliwość sprzeczania się ze Snape'em, gdy nie odejmował punktów Gryffindorowi była zbyt kusząca, by zmilczał cokolwiek.  
\- Uwarzę kolejny i następnym razem rzucę na ciebie odpowiednie czary zwiotczające mięśnie – zagroził.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Sam to uwarzyłeś? – spytał niedowierzająco.  
Snape jako dorosły był co prawda Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale Harry nie sądził, że jego przygoda z miksturami zaczęła się już w szkole. Slughorn nie potrafił uczyć, co można było stwierdzić naocznie. Jego zajęcia były tak łatwe do zaliczenia, że wybierali je niemal wszyscy.  
Chłopak uniósł brew w tak charakterystyczny sposób, że Harry przez chwilę przypomniał sobie jak Snape będzie wyglądał za te dwadzieścia lat.  
\- A sądzisz, że nie jestem do tego zdolny? – spytał chłopak.  
Harry zamarł, ponieważ Snape brzmiał na urażonego. Jego głos był dziwnie zduszony, jakby właśnie poważnie go obraził.  
Snape miał najwyraźniej świra na punkcie eliksirów od samych początków.  
\- Po prostu… - zaczął Harry. – Taki eliksir pewnie jest trudny do uwarzenia, a Slughorn…  
\- Jest żadnym nauczycielem – dokończył za niego Snape. – Nie nauczyłem się warzyć na jego lekcjach. Z kilkoma innymi uczniami spotykamy się po zajęciach, ale nie sądzę, aby cię to zainteresowało – stwierdził chłopak.  
Harry poczuł się jak za starych dobrych czasów, gdy Snape nazywał go idiotą. Może zresztą coś w tym było, bo nigdy \nie był zbyt biegły w czymkolwiek, co wymagało przyłożenia się do nauki. Z Ronem byli bardziej praktykami niż teoretykami, ale przecież nie wszyscy musieli być wszechstronnie uzdolnieni. Ile osób potrafiło wymienić wszystkie zwycięskie drużyny quidditcha od kiedy rozpoczęto rozgrywki na poziomie mistrzowskim?  
Nie sądził, aby Snape był pod wrażeniem.  
\- Slughorn uważa, że ma w swoim Klubie tych, którzy kiedyś staną się bardzo ważnymi w polityce – stwierdził chłopak z dziwną goryczą w głosie. – A pomija faktyczne talenty. To nie jest klub naukowy – dodał.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że chłopaka uraził brak zaproszenia. Podobnie zresztą przecież było z Malfoyem w ich czasach, ale Draco próbował wejść na jedno ze spotkań nieproszonym. Nie wiedział, że to wtedy tak wiele znaczyło. Aby znaleźć się w gronie wybranych. Dla niego to było po prostu przymusowe przymierzenie eleganckich ubrań, które zostały mu z Balu Zimowego.  
Nigdy nie przepadał za tak formalnymi imprezami.  
\- Uhm, możliwe – odpowiedział Harry niezobowiązująco.  
Snape spojrzał na niego z góry. Chłopak był naprawdę wysoki nawet za swoich nastoletnich czasów. Jeśli Harry dobrze mierzył, Snape nie miał o wiele więcej urosnąć. Jednak zawsze miał pozostać chorobliwie bladym i szczupłym. Jego nos jednak nie był jeszcze przekrzywiony, więc ten wypadek miał dopiero nadejść.  
Dziwnie było analizować przyszłość w oparciu o to, co pamiętał z niej. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, żeby opamiętali się już teraz, ale Dumbledore uprzedził go, że skutki mogły stać się katastrofalne. Zmiana przeszłości mogła doprowadzić do tego, że Voldemort wygrałby. Jeśli klątwa nie zabiłaby jego matki, nigdy nie byłby bowiem Wybrańcem. To Voldemort uczynił z niego swoje Nemezis.  
Spoglądanie jednak na Snape'a, młodego, nie tak sarkastycznego i w zasadzie nie tak wrednego, było dziwne. Za dwadzieścia lat mieli go z Ronem nienawidzić. Hermiona miała podpalić jego szatę. A chłopak tymczasem specjalnie uwarzył dla niego eliksir, który poprawił mu wzrok.  
\- Och! Widzę! – krzyknął Harry, orientując się, że faktycznie nie potrzebuje już okularów.  
\- Nie ciesz się zanadto. Jego działanie może mieć ograniczony czas – uprzedził go chłopak spokojnie.  
\- Ale to i tak genialne! Ty jesteś genialny! – krzyknął, zdejmując okulary i mógł przysiąc, że na policzkach chłopaka, pojawił się zdradliwy rumieniec.

ooo

Starał się nie śledzić swojej matki. I równie mocno obiecał sobie nie nazywać jej w ten sposób. Nawet w myślach. W końcu mogło mu się wymsknąć, a nie sądził, aby komukolwiek umknęła taka pomyłka. Wciąż obserwowano go w Slytherinie, a Huncwoci poświęcali mu dodatkową uwagę, gdy tylko wyściubiał swój nos z lochów.  
Gdzieś w tym czasie powinna powstać sławetna mapa, której używali, więc starał się nie plątać samemu po zamku. Zgodnie z instrukcjami, które mu przekazano, podłączał się pod większe grupki, które zmierzały w stronę biblioteki. Wciąż nie znał zbyt wielu uczniów swojego rocznika. Wydawali się mocno podejrzliwi względem niego i zapewne mieli rację, ponieważ coraz wyraźniej było widać, że nijak nie pasuje do Slytherinu.  
Przeważnie uczniowie mieli własne grupki. Nie byli spójną społecznością, ale wyraźna hierarchia pozwalała im na uniknięcie chaosu. Gracze quidditcha stanowili trzon Domu i Malfoy był tym, który zarządzał sprawami wewnętrznymi. I on też miał decydujący głos w sprawach wszelkich sporów.  
To spełniało swój obowiązek. A kłócono się o przedziwne rzeczy począwszy od tego, które łózko kto miał w tym roku zajmować, a skończywszy na tym kto trzymał pieczę nad pierwszorocznymi, którzy wciąż potrzebowali dodatkowej ochrony podczas podróży po zamku.  
System działał. I Harry chociaż nie chciał przyznać, uważał, że Lucjusz nawet dość sprawiedliwie do wszystkiego podchodził. Gdyby mieli coś podobnego w Gryffindorze, może Ron nie musiałby spać w jednym dormitorium z Seamusem i jego pająkiem, który był zwierzakiem przywieziony z domu.  
Ron naprawdę nie znosił pająków. A Seamus miał uczulenie na kwiaty, więc Neville starał się rzucać zaklęcia blokujące na swoje sadzonki. Jednak nie zawsze o tym pamiętał.  
Grupek w Slytherinie było sporo. Nie każda była związana z jakimś zainteresowaniem wspólnym. Niektórzy po prostu stanowili grupę jednego rocznika i to wystarczało. Każda natomiast miała nieformalnego przywódcę. Więc jeśli Lucjusz zarządzał, iż podczas meczu powinny pojawić się transparenty dopingujące, praca nad nimi rozpoczynała się z miejsca. I nie dublowały się pomysły.  
Harry czuł się wyrzutkiem. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o to, że pojawił się dość późno w trakcie tego roku szkolnego, ale nie był wstanie nawiązać z nikim żadnego kontaktu. Nigdy nie był dobry w zaprzyjaźnianiu się, ale świadomość kim w przyszłości będą jego nowi koledzy, przyprawiała go o mdłości.  
Nie znał wszystkich nazwisk Ślizgonów. Części z nich nie kojarzył jako Śmierciożerców, więc mogli do jego czasów po prostu nie przeżyć. A tych, których dobrze znał, z serca nienawidził i tym trudniej było mu normalnie rozmawiać z Lucjuszem, skoro przed oczami wciąż miał jego starszy szyderczy odpowiednik.  
Był samotnikiem i mieszkał z samotnikiem, co jednocześnie stawiało jego i Snape'a w całkiem ciekawym położeniu. Czuł, że są dzikimi kartami. On jako szukający, czyli ich nadzieja na wygrany mecz. A Snape był naprawdę geniuszem eliksirów. Harry widział chłopaka sprzedającego niektóre swoje specyfiki.  
Dziewczęta nie myły włosów niczym innym tylko jego szamponami. I musiał przyznać, że włosy Narcyzy były przepiękne.  
Zastanawiał się co Snape robi z tymi wszystkimi pieniędzmi. Arystokratyczne rodziny musiały dobrze płacić, a chłopak pod swoimi szkolnymi szatami wcale nie nosił niczego spektakularnego. Malfoy uwielbiał kaszmirowe swetry, ale Snape zadowalał się zwykłą wełną.  
Czasami, gdy gasili już światła, słyszał oddech drugiego chłopaka. Rzadko z sobą rozmawiali. Przeważnie potrzebowali powodu, ale milczenie nie przeszkadzało mu. Mógł się skupić i przemyśleć wszystko.  
\- Powinieneś więcej jeść – poinformował go jednego wieczoru Snape.  
Harry nie wiedział dlaczego chłopak wciąż wspominał o tym drobnym wypadku z czasów ich kolejnego spotkania.  
\- Musisz mieć siły na mecz – dodał Severus i to wiele wyjaśniało.  
Ta rozgrywka była niezwykle ważna dla Slytherinu i przygotowywali się do niej od tygodni. Wciąż milczano na temat tego, co stało się z poprzednim szukającym. Chyba nie chcieli go straszyć, ale to nie tak, że nigdy nie spadł z miotły. Wręcz raczej spadał częściej niż niejeden z graczy tutaj.  
Mieli się zmierzyć z Gryffindorem, a to oznaczało czystą grę. Przynajmniej ze strony Lwów. To Slytherin słynął z zagrań poniżej pasa i na samej granicy reguł.  
\- Czuję się świetnie – odparł Harry.  
Usłyszał prychnięcie w ciemności.  
\- To pozory. Musisz nadrobić za czasy… - urwał Snape.  
Niedopowiedzenie zawisło pomiędzy nimi nieprzyjemnie. Harry przypomniał sobie niemal natychmiast ciasną komórkę pod schodami. Dursleyów i krzyki. Za tą częścią przyszłości nie tęsknił i nie chciał tego ponownie przeżywać. Może Dumbledore mógł wyrzucić go w chwili, gdy jego rodzice umarli, ale jeszcze nie trafił do ciotki Petunii.  
\- Uhm, muszę wyjść – rzucił Harry.  
\- Nie plącz się sam po zamku – przypomniał mu Snape.  
\- Jasne – odparł Harry.  
Miał nadzieję, że Snape nie usłyszał kłamstwa w jego głosie. Musiał natychmiast iść do Dumbledore'a. Ten plan w zasadzie był genialny. Gdyby wrócił tylko trochę wcześniej, mógłby może trafić do Weasleyów. Przecież Dursleyowie nawet go nie chcieli. Nie zauważyliby go jego braku.  
Komnata profesora znajdowała się na jednym z wyższych pięter, więc prześlizgnął się tam, starając się nie pobudzić obrazów, które odpoczywały po ciężkim dniu.  
Zapukał, a potem odskoczył, gdy mężczyzna otworzył mu niemal natychmiast pomimo późnej pory. Zapewne to teraz rozpoczął się pracoholizm Dumbledore'a i Harry zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna kiedykolwiek brał wolne. Wydawał się na to o wiele zbyt obowiązkowy.  
\- Och, drogi chłopcze. Co cię sprowadza? – spytał profesor, wpuszczając go do środka.  
Harry zawahał się. Niewiele osób wiedziało o tym jak Dursleyowie go traktowali, ale sama możliwość zmiany tego, była warta kilku chwil nieprzyjemnej szczerości. Dumbledore na pewno nie oceniałby go.  
\- Chciałem – zaczął Harry i wziął głębszy wdech. – Chciałem opowiedzieć panu o rodzinie, u której mnie pan zostawił.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Profesor McGonagall wspomniała raz, że to była pana decyzja. Może gdybym mógł wtedy wrócić, przekonałbym pana, że to zły pomysł. Albo może pan zapamięta to teraz – powiedział Harry z wyraźną nadzieją.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego smutno.  
\- Kontynuuj – odparł mężczyzna.  
\- Petunia, siostra mojej mamy boi się magii. Oni jej nienawidzą i nie będę lubili mnie – zaczął Harry, przygryzając wargi.  
Nie potrafił spojrzeć mężczyźnie, który siedział przed nim w oczy, więc wgapiał się w swoje własne dłonie.  
\- Do chwili aż dostanę list z Hogwartu, będę mieszkał w komórce pod schodami – ciągnął Harry, czując, że w jego gardle rośnie nieprzyjemna gula. – Nie powiedzą o mnie nikomu i będą starali się mnie ukrywać, ale gdy sąsiedzi zorientują się, że jestem ich siostrzeńcem, ciotka powie mi, że mój ojciec był alkoholikiem, który zabił siebie i moją matkę – kontynuował. – I, że stąd mam moją bliznę. Bo byłem w samochodzie, gdy oboje umarli – dodał Harry.  
Dumbledore zesztywniał cały.  
\- Gdybym mógł… - zaczął Harry.  
\- Nie możemy, chłopcze – powiedział Dumbledore. – To kim jesteś teraz zależy od każdego najdrobniejszego zdarzenia, które poprzedzało ten moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry nie czuł się do końca dobrze po rozmowie z Dumbledore'em. Może i starszy czarodziej miał rację, że każda nawet najmniejsza zmiana mogła zniweczyć przyszłość świata, ale mimo wszystko rósł w nim jakiś bunt. Nigdy nie prosił o to, aby stać się Wybrańcem i nikt nie pytał go o zdanie. Nawet teraz, gdy wydawało się, że mógłby jakoś chwycić swoje życie we własne ręce, odmawiano mu tego.  
A na domiar Snape nie spał i wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi ciemnymi oczami z wyraźną przyganą. Harry wsunął się pod przykrycia, nie chcąc słuchać kolejnego wykładu na temat dlaczego nie powinien plątać się po nocy po korytarzach zamku. Nie ważne czy Snape był nastolatkiem czy profesorem – przyjmował ten sam upierdliwy ton.

ooo

Kolejne dni minęły mu mniej więcej tak samo. Dumbledore wciąż rzucał mu te smutne spojrzenia, jakby cały czas chciał go przeprosić za wszystko co się stanie, ale Harry nie potrzebował niczyjej litości. Przez lata dawał sobie radę sam, a dyrektor zdawał się głównie ukrywać przed nim ważne fakty jak te dotyczące Zakonu i jego działalności.  
Zresztą uwaga, którą ewidentnie poświęcał mu Dumbledore nie umknęła wprawnemu oku Lucjusza, który raz po raz spoglądał na niego nie kryjąc nawet własnego zaciekawienia. Harry nie znał za dobrze starszego chłopaka, ale chwilami Malfoy przypominał starszego siebie. Jakby już pewne cechy jego osobowości brały górę nad można byłoby powiedzieć nastoletnią niewinnością.  
Lucjusz był ewidentnym liderem i nie ukrywał tego jaki wpływ miał na cały Slytherin.  
Severus nie rozmawiał z nim, gdy nie uważał tego za konieczne. Prócz sporadycznych skinięć głową, wrócili do ignorowania się i Harry nie wiedział do końca czy jest z tego powodu zadowolony. Nie podobało mu się, że Snape wie o nim coś, czego nie wiedzieli nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele i nie chciał się zastanawiać nawet jak zostanie to wykorzystane.  
Tylko czekał na manipulacje jego opinią o mugolach, jako bydlakach znęcających się nad dziećmi. Dlatego wzdrygnął się, gdy w dzień przed meczem wszedł do swojego pokoju i dostrzegł czekającego na niego Snape'a. Chłopak odłożył sporej wielkości księgę na łóżko, ale Harry przeczuwał, że Ślizgon nie czytał je, a po prostu przeglądał kolejne przepisy eliksirów. Mógł powiedzieć wiele na temat Snape'a, ale chłopak był po prostu inteligentny.  
\- Wtedy kiedy wyszedłeś w nocy… - zaczął Severus i Harry widział jak chłopak z czymś ewidentnie walczy. – Poszedłeś porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.  
\- To nie twoja sprawa – odparł, nie zamierzając nawet ukrywać, że z profesorem łączy go coś specjalnego.  
Snape potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że wcale nie o to mu chodziło. Albo że został kompletnie źle zrozumiany.  
\- Jest dobrze z kimś porozmawiać – podjął w końcu chłopak. – Porozmawiać – powtórzył z naciskiem, jakby Harry miał zrozumieć tylko dzięki temu jednemu słowu o co mu dokładnie chodzi.  
I może tak było. Snape zdawał się nawiązywać do jego niedożywienia, więc właśnie nadeszła chwila, gdy zamierzał to jakoś wykorzystać. I Harry czekał, ale żadne kolejne słowa nie padły.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał może odrobinę zbyt agresywnie, bo chłopak uniósł jedną brew, a potem spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem, które tylko bardziej go rozjuszyło.  
Snape, którego znał Harry, przybierał neutralne obojętne maski i trudno było poznać jego uczucia. Ten chłopak siedzący przed nim wciąż jeszcze się tego nie nauczył, chociaż czasami naprawdę świetnie mu szło tłumienie emocji.  
\- Jesteś skołowany – stwierdził Snape, jakby to było oczywiste. – Dumbledore pewnie powiedział ci, że nie wszyscy mugole są tacy jak ci, którzy cię wychowywali – dodał chłopak.  
\- A ty pewnie się z nim nie zgadzasz – odparł Harry.  
Snape spojrzał na niego ewidentnie zaskoczony.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym się nie zgadzać z profesorem? To tak jakby powiedzieć, że wszyscy ludzie są tacy sami, a nijak nie życzę sobie porównań z Lucjuszem czy Goylem – odparł chłopak i zdawał się szczerze urażony.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, bo nie wiedział w zasadzie w ogóle dlaczego o tym rozmawiali. Snape jakimś cudem po prostu wiedział dlaczego Harry wymiotował wtedy w tamtej łazience, a potem wszystko wydawało się Severusowi takie oczywiste jakby już coś podobnego widział. I te dziwne dodawane niby przypadkiem uwagi jak to powinien więcej jeść…  
Harry zmrużył oczy, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że obaj byli wychowywani przez mugoli. Spojrzenie Severusa stwardniało, gdy mierzyli się wzrokiem, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie no powiedz to na głos. Harry jednak milczał, nie wiedząc jak miałby w ogóle wyrazić to wszystko co kłębiło mu się w głowie,  
\- Nie wszyscy mugole są tacy. Dumbledore ma rację – odparł tylko, bo tyle potrafił wykrztusić.

ooo

Kiedy o tym tak myślał, ciało Severusa było dziwnie chude. O wiele za szczupłe jak na ciało nastolatka, bo Snape był bardzo wysoki. Chłopak musiał też sporo ćwiczyć, bo jego dłoń zawsze pewnie spoczywała na różdżce i Harry widział go w akcji. Tej pewności w ruchach nie nabierało się stercząc nad kociołkami.  
Slytherin musiał mieć jakiś tajny klub pojedynkowy, o którym nie wiedział i zauważył, że faktycznie raz w tygodniu grupka starszych uczniów znikała z Pokoju Wspólnego, a Snape jak nigdy bez słowa podążał za Malfoyem. Nigdy nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale raczej uznawał to za oczywistą konieczność.  
Jeśli to oni nauczyli go tak walczyć, ich pojedynki musiały stać na wysokim poziomie. Na pewno o wiele wyższym niż ta farsa, którą zademonstrował im Lockhart. I to Snape wtedy pokonał nauczyciela OPCM bez żadnego problemu i chociaż Lockhart nawet dla niego i Rona nie był odpowiednim przeciwnikiem, teraz pamiętał niezwykłą płynność ruchu, gdy Severus rzucił to jedno jedyne zaklęcie.  
\- Przygotowany? – rzucił Lucjusz Malfoy, gdy stali we własnej szatni.  
Harry nie wiedział czy jest gotowy. Jego strój zdawał się za ciasny i zbyt sztywny. W jego ustach było tak sucho, że mógłby tam hodować wielbłądy i dziwnie czuł się bez okularów, ale musiał przyznać, że mikstura Snape'a była skuteczna.  
Wiedział, że jego ojciec nie przegrał nigdy żadnego meczu, ale z drugiej strony on też prawie nie poczuł smaku porażki. Dementorzy przeszkodzili mu raz, ale wcześniej łapał złoty znicz i teraz też czuł znajome mrowienie w dłoni, która domagała się kontaktu ze skrzydlatą piłeczką.  
Nie wiedział na ile dzisiejsza wygrana zmieniłaby historię, ale czuł się dziwnie złamany pomiędzy lojalnością dla obecnego Domu i kolegów z drużyny, z którymi trenował przez ostatnie kilka dni, a Gryffindorem, który na zawsze pozostanie w jego sercu. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o swoim ojcu i Syriuszu, którego zobaczy na pewno w powietrzu.  
\- Jeśli teraz nie jesteś gotowy, to nigdy nie będziesz – odparł Lucjusz i jeśli chciał go pocieszyć, nie udało mu się.  
Oliver stosował zresztą podobną taktykę i Harry uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Jego miotła nie była tak szybka jak Błyskawica, ale dawała radę. Starszy model Zmiataczek wyglądał na niemal antyczny i miał problemy ze skręcaniem, ale nie należał do amatorów. Znicz, kafel i tłuczki zostały wypuszczone i niemal natychmiast poczuł wiatr we włosach, gdy miotła uniosła go wysoko ponad boisko.  
Lucjusz mignął mu zaraz obok, gdy wraz z Grabbem próbował dobrać się do kafla. Ktoś wleciał między nich i Harry był pewien, że dostrzegł Syriusza, ale mógł się mylić, bo chłopak poruszał się z zabójczą szybkością. Jedynie ten śmiech zdawał się tak charakterystyczny. Nie widział obrońców ani znicza, ani nawet drugiego szukającego – swojego ojca. I naprawdę próbował to wyrzucić z własnej głowy, ale jedyny raz, gdy byli tak blisko – stał po drugiej stronie jego różdżki, i nie było to tak całkiem przyjemne.  
Tłum wiwatował i ktoś wykrzykiwał, że Gryffindor zdobył kolejne punkty. Mogło równie dobrze minąć dwie sekundy jak i półgodziny. Zamieszanie w powietrzu było zbyt duże i wszyscy przelatywali wokół niego, jakby nie przejmowali się tym, że Zmiataczki nie miały zabezpieczeń. Te weszły o wiele później i Harry czuł każdy powiew wiatru wytrącający jego miotłę.  
I kiedy już myślał, że nie za długo utrzyma się w powietrzu, dostrzegł charakterystyczny złoty błysk. Ominął tłuczka, którego ktoś posłał w jego stronę, nie skupiając się teraz na niczym innym. W jego uszach szumiała krew, a serce biło w tak dobrze znany mu sposób. Wiedział, że znicz nie miał szans, teraz gdy został już wypatrzony przez niego. Obrał jeden jedyny właściwy kurs i po prostu leciał do przodu, starając się tylko nie wpaść na kogokolwiek w powietrzu.  
Tłum wiwatował, ale nie skupiał się na punktach, które zdobywano, bo przed nim było najważniejsze zadanie tego dnia. Minął jedną z wież podczas tego karkołomnego pościgu, a potem przekoziołkował, gdy prawie oberwał kaflem, który Lucjusz wprowadzał do bramki Gryffindoru. Nie zauważył nawet, że przebył niemal całe boisko.  
Rozległy się kolejne brawa, więc Lucjusz na pewno zdobył dla nich punkty. Goyle minął go zresztą na centymetry, gdy zawracał własną miotłę. Kafel ponownie bowiem był w grze i musieli ruszyć do jakiejś defensywy, bo wokół Harry'ego zrobiło się nagle luźniej. Znicz zdawał się teraz o wiele bliżej niż na samym początku, więc wyciągnął dłoń, czując już prawie – już prawie – tę gładką powierzchnię na palcach. Tak upragnienie znajomą, gdy nagle nie wiadomo skąd poczuł ogłuszające uderzenie.  
Jego Zmiataczka zakrztusiła się, jakby straciła ciąg i teraz znicz przestał być jego największym zmartwieniem, bo pikował w dół z prędkością, która raczej nie pozostawiała mu złudzeń. Zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się jedynie, czy Dumbledore ma w sobie już teraz taką moc, która powstrzyma jego upadek. Ale zamiast zaklęcia, poczuł jak ktoś wyszarpuje go z miotły, a potem spadają o wiele wolniej, zapewne dzięki miotle tego drugiego zawodnika. Zielone rękawice nie pozostawiały mu złudzeń, więc kiedy wylądowali na ziemi, uderzając w trawę zresztą dość mocno, znajoma twarz Regulusa wcale go nie zaskoczyła.  
Zaledwie kilka kroków od niego wylądował jego ojciec – James Potter – ze zniczem dłoni, pokazując go tłumowi z uśmiechem na ustach.


End file.
